She's Got You High
by Robins
Summary: Maybe the locker room wasn't the most romantic place in the world for her first kiss with the girl she loved, but Artemis really doesn't care.


A training session, she can't remember what. Shaking and sweating from the workout, she'd stumbled out of the simulation room, into the adjacent locker room and leant against the wall, sighing heavily. M'Gann had joined her shortly after, giggling as she propped herself up next to Artemis. She'd smiled back at the girl, gazing into her eyes. God, her eyes were beautiful. She'd never really noticed before, never really looked hard enough, always forced herself to look away before she got too lost in the Martian's glance. They were deep and expressive, the colour of honey. She could get lost in those eyes. She'd always had a lingering attraction towards Martian, from the moment Artemis had seen her she knew how she'd felt. Artemis had had feelings for other girls, of course she had. That was just how she felt. She'd had other crushes before, kissed a couple of girls outside shady bars while she waited for her father to finish his business inside. Sure, M'Gann wasn't the first girl Artemis had been attracted to. But, she was the only one Artemis had fell in love with. She wanted to be close to her all the time, communicate her desire to be held by her, wrap her body around her at night, feel their bodies connect. But M'Gann didn't feel that way about her. That much was obvious. The small smiles and twirls of her hair M'Gann sent her way weren't flirtatious, no matter how much she wanted them to be. The moments where M'Gann held their hugs for slightly too long, grinning into her neck and nuzzling her before she moved away didn't mean anything. They were just friends, no matter how much Artemis wanted them to be more than that.

Forcing herself out of her depressing thoughts, she licked her lips, studying the locker door with pretended interest. M'Gann rolled onto her side slightly, watching as Artemis struggled to get comfortable. As she made to move, M'Gann mirrored her movement, both pushing off the metal at the same time. M'Gann fell slightly, the two of them collapsing into each others bodies as they struggled to regain their balance.

Then it happened.

M'Gann brushed Artemis's outstretched arm.

Their eyes met.

A surge of electricity, a hot burst of lightning.

They were so close, so so close. Artemis could hear her heartbeat, hear _M'Gann's _heartbeat. She should have moved, should have backed up, ignored the pulling sensation that was fogging up her vision. But she didn't. She let the current pull her, felt M'Gann's breath on her face, felt herself shaking. She closed her eyes, letting out a breath she couldn't remember holding. M'Gann smelt of watermelon. Watermelon and sweat. That shouldn't have smelt as good as it did. She bit her lip, opened her eyes. M'Gann was staring at her, breathless and captivated. She reached out compulsively, grasping for the other girls face with one hand, running the other down her back. It was happening too fast. M'Gann wet her lips. Her heart was beating furiously. M'Gann elevated herself, floating just above Artemis's eye line. It all seemed to happen in slow motion. They stared into each others eyes, leaned in painfully slowly. Too slowly. Artemis's breath began to hitch in her throat, her heart thumping heavily. She moved her hand from M'Gann's face, instead lacing it through the Martian's hair, pulling her in closer. She parted her lips.

All she could feel was M'Gann. Her lips against her own, an extra hand running through her hair (the Martian creating another two to squeeze her face softly), the girls body pressed gently onto her own.

Time seem to slow down. She stood frozen as their lips connected, as M'Gann tilted her hips forward into the embrace, taking control.

Artemis broke the kiss first, savouring the taste on her lips as she pulled backwards. For one tense moment, nobody made to say anything. Artemis felt her heart beating, for an entirely different reason this time. Panic floated through her body, replacing the electric surge than had been there only moments before. She closed her eyes firmly, hands untangling themselves from M'Gann's hair and coming to rest at the her side, clenched together as she felt tears spring to her eyes.

A soft giggle drew her attention, her eyes flying open.

"Oh Artemis," M'Gann giggled, moving in for another kiss, "What took you so long?"

x

_Quick writing, idk. I have a lot of feelings for these two that it seems I can only express in crappily written fic /3_

_Wow, this is the first thing I've written properly in like, a year. Oh YJ, you give me all the feels. I had 'She's got you High' on by Mumm-Ra on while writing this, which explains the fluffyness~_


End file.
